


F.A.F.C.S.O. (Fangirl Association For Crack Ships and Otps)

by bento_box



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffyfest, Free! Eternal Summer, Gay Male Character, M/M, Multi, SouMako - Freeform, crack ships, gay boys, reigisa - Freeform, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bento_box/pseuds/bento_box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Sousuke find themselves transported to a different world, a confusing one that holds questionable people with questionable objectives. </p><p>Equipped with minimal clothing and a camera crew following them. Will Sousuke, Makoto and their friends ever find their way back to Iwatobi and away from F.A.F.C.S.O.?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

Sousuke pushed his knee in between Makoto’s legs as he pushed him against the wall and kissed him. Makoto groaned slightly as Sousuke’s large hands started to unbutton his jeans. Makoto felt his hands reach up into Sousuke’s hair as they kissed, messing it up as much as possible. 

Sousuke’s arms traveled up Makoto’s back, underneath his shirt. Makoto blinked his eyes open for a moment at the cold touch and he saw something strange. There were tiny strings of blue and golden light circling them. He shot up out of fright and Sousuke flinched back, his eyes opening to see the colors. It seemed as though the gold strings of light were surrounding Makoto and the blue were surrounding Sousuke. 

Sousuke tried to push away the strings of light but nothing seemed to happen or effect them. Makoto just tried to push himself closer to the wall and as a last ditch effort Sousuke wrapped his arms around Makoto and held him close and protectively. The beams got brighter and brighter and Makoto clung to Sousuke that much tighter. Eventually the beams became blinding and Makoto closed his eyes tight. In the brightest flash of light he felt that Sousuke was no longer right in front of him, and Makoto swiped at air looking for him. 

The light finally faded and Makoto carefully opened his eyes. He didn’t recognize his surroundings, but he seemed to be in a dark room. There was a large screen in the front of the room on the wall and there were three people sitting in large chairs that were facing away from them. 

“Sousuke?” Makoto ventured, completely forgetting about his undone pants and messy hair. 

“Ow- what the fu-” Sousuke started from the other side of the room. 

“Makoto,” came a voice from right next to Makoto. He jumped.

Haru was standing next to him, looking up at him. Makoto took the chance to look around. Nagisa and Rei were standing to his left and to his right were Haru, Rin and Sousuke. Makoto could somewhat make out Sousuke buttoning up his shirt through the darkness and he immediately realized how scantily dressed he was as well. Makoto buttoned up his pants lightning speed and he heard Nagisa muffle a giggle. 

Makoto blushed furiously, but he didn’t have time to say anything to Nagisa before bright spotlights fell on each of them individually. 

The three girls stood up and walked towards them. The first girl in the middle stood closest to the boys. Her dark brown locks fell almost to her hips and she had piercing golden brown eyes. She was the only one that spoke to them. 

“Hello, sorry for the interruption of your normal lives. We are the ambassadors for F.A.F.C.S.O.”

“F-fafck-so?” Nagisa attempted questioningly.

“It’s easier to just say the letters I promise you,” she said quite politely to Nagisa, who shut up. “In regards to why you have all been transported here...” 

Her eyes darkened. “We have a large fanbase with a large amount of needs. It turns out our best writers, editors, and artists can’t keep up with the ever growing needs of the fandom. Also they are running out of things to work with. We need new content, and we don’t just want your average daily life that you would pretend to have on television. We need more.”

Sousuke spoke up, “I’m not sure what you meant by half of those things,” he took a few steps forward so that he could walk around Rin and Haru to get to Makoto who blushed. “But I’m going to go back to kissing my boyfriend thank you very much." One of his arms wrapped around Makoto’s neck as he kissed him gently on the lips. 

One of the girls in the back screeched and seemed to scream, “I TOLD YOU SO,” at the other one in the back but it was too high pitched to differentiate the sounds not to mention Makoto was slightly distracted by Sousuke’s lips. 

The tall brown haired girl in the front pulled out a walkie talking and all the lights in the room came on. “We need couch set up in auditorium three, code maroon, get the cameras.”

Sousuke and Makoto ignored everyone else as they seemed to exist in their own little worlds. 

The rest of the men were hurried out of the room and a couch was added for convenience for the two. The cameras and the rest of the people that had entered the room were suddenly shrouded in darkness, Sousuke and Makoto were in the only spot that seemed dimly lit. Sousuke suddenly pushed Makoto down into the couch and began kissing him harder, he seemed to have forgotten where he was. Makoto went with the flow and lifted his arms into Sousuke’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed what I've put up so far. It was just a random idea that I decided to jot down. Comment below if you would like more! or not... :O
> 
> comments and kudos always welcome!! 
> 
> best,  
> your favorite bento box


	2. Rinharu Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are Rinharu and Reigisa being taken??

Rin, Haru, Rei and Nagisa were following the other two girls from the room down the hall. Rin was glaring back and forth, trying to figure out where he was while Haru was just walking down the hall like it was the most normal thing.

Rei was hiding behind Nagisa, with his hands on Nagisa’s shoulder, and somehow everyone that they passed in the hall seemed to recognize the two. Every girl they passed whispered in hushed tones to the other and they oogled at the two. Once a girl was walking out into the same hall as them and she tripped backwards while screeching, “REIGISAAA!-HOLY SHI-” Before she could continue the girl closest to her ran up and covered her mouth. Rin’s head snapped to look at her, confused and terrified. Haru didn’t even look and Rei and Nagisa looked at each other, puzzled, by the outburst. 

“Shh,” the second girl hushed as she pushed the first back down the hall. 

“That was strange,” Rin mumbled to Haru. Haru just nodded, still following the tall, brown haired girl down the hall. She finally turned around at the entrance to a room. “Rin and Haru, can you please follow me into this room?” She pointed to the entrance. 

“Rei and Nagisa? You can follow gaybies_plz here,” she pointed to the girl that walked up next to her and bowed. 

They nodded while Rin and Haru walked into the room with the first girl, they walked off with the second. Rei leaned down and whispered into Nagisa’s ear, “That can’t possibly be her actual name, it’s not beauti-”

“All of our names are like this,” the girl happily explained as she bounced forwards. Rei and Nagisa looked at each other, questioning the girl but continued following them down the hall. 

As Rin and Haru walked into the room they found it was not what they had expected. It was a huge auditorium, a pool filled half of it, and the other half was filled with couches, beds, towels and showers. Somehow the smell of chlorine wasn’t as strong on the side of the beds as the side with the pool, a convenience for them.

Haru was staring at the showers, “They even got my Essentials shampoo,” he said as he tilted his head to the sideways. Rin wrapped his arms around Haru and was about to say something as the girl turned around. 

“This is your room, you don’t have to stay in this room only, but we worked hard to provide anything that you would want or need,” the girl said as she smiled gently. Rin and Haru didn’t notice the camera crew that filed in behind them. “My name is bento_box, but you can just call me Bento.” She bowed slightly. “If you need anything at all feel free to pick up any of the phones around the room, I will be the first speed dial option but you can hit any of them and we will be more than happy to bring you whatever you need.”

Rin still had his arm around Haru’s shoulders as he looked down and shook his head, “Damn, did I die and go to heaven.”

“No, but I’m glad it feels that way,” Bento said, smiling again. “Remember, if you need anything you can just call,” and with that she skipped out of the room, leaving the boys there alone.

“Hey, Haru, want to race?” Rin laughed.

“Sure, but do you have your swimsuit?” Haru said, unbuttoning his shirt already. 

“Shit,” Rin looked around suddenly.

Bento popped her head in suddenly, “If you look in the bins closest to the pool there should be swimsuits of different styles for you two,” and with that she was gone again.

Rin looked at Haru and shrugged, running over to the boxes. He popped one open and sure enough there were red striped and purple striped swimsuits sitting in the box. Rin blinked a few times and grabbed one, stretching it to test it before he walked over to one of the shower curtains and changed behind it. Haru stood by the edge of the pool, his clothes already stripped off, as he looked around for goggles. There was a table close to the water and Haru saw some goggles on top of it. He walked over and picked up a pair, mumbling, “Hm, this is the same kind that I have.”

He snapped on the goggle and got tired of waiting for Rin so he jumped into the pool. The cool icy water soothed his body and his mind. He felt so normal and at ease while he was in the water. 

Rin came back and put a hand on his hip as he looked into the water at Haru, “Rude, do you have no patience.” Haru just stared at him with half of his face under the water. 

“Woah, wait where did you get the goggles?” Haru then pointed to the table and Rin ran over, grabbing some before walking back to the pool and standing on one of the starting blocks. He snapped the goggles over his head and Haru rolled his eyes before getting out of the water and standing on the block next to Rin. 

A tiny squeal could be heard from behind them, but they both ignored it, too focussed on each other and the race. 

“Ready to lose, ey Haru?” Rin taunted.

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Haru said, flashing a rare smirk. 

Rin was nearly in shock and Haru got down in starting position. “You ready?”

Rin spluttered out a few words as he leaned forwards into diving position and Haru quickly said, “On your mark, Go!”

The two flew off the diving boards, splashing down into the water side by side. 

As soon as they were underwater one of the camera crew girls screeched and screamed, “I JUST SHIP RINHARU SO MUCH!” before she got shushed by another crew member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more soumako in the next chapter! Just had to tell you about where rinharu went first
> 
> hehe, bento_box, hehe, that's me. you should follow me on vine (bento.box) if you want to you totally don't have to
> 
> Anyways I need new usernames for this story so if you want me to use your username (preferably free! related) please comment below!
> 
> all comments and kudos are super duper appreciated! 
> 
> Love,  
> your favorite bento box


End file.
